


make it out like it's no big deal

by pirateygoodness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: Sara takes her time putting Gideon to bed. They're drifting in the time stream, Gideon on autopilot to give them a solid eight hours of rest-time, barring any disasters. The rest of the team went to bed hours ago but Sara's still up, double-checking, trying not to think about the fact that Kara's probably in her bed right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. Title from Shura's "What's It Going To Be?"

Sara takes her time putting Gideon to bed. They're drifting in the time stream, Gideon on autopilot to give them a solid eight hours of rest-time, barring any disasters. The rest of the team went to bed hours ago but Sara's still up, double-checking, trying not to think about the fact that Kara's probably in her bed right now. 

(Kara's in her bed because Kara joined them for one quick time-jump, after everything with the Dominators. Kara, with her sunshine smile and her ability to punch aliens through walls, who offered to help because the report from Gideon used the word _aliens._ )

(There were no aliens; just a time pirate in a shiny mask and a bunch of stoned teenagers from the sixties. And now that's dealt with, but Kara Danvers doesn't have anywhere to sleep and so she's in Sara's bed.)

(She's also very, very pretty.)

Sara works until she can't ignore sleep any longer, until she's half-napping over Gideon's console. When she finally heads down the hallway to her bunk and palms the entry pad open, she's surprised to find Kara waiting up for her. She looks soft, gently sleep-rumpled - like maybe she slept a little, while she waited. She's wearing one of Sara's t-shirts, Sara's sweatpants, her hair in a messy bun with an elastic she borrowed from Sara's supply. It's a good look, and it's been longer than Sara would like to admit since any girl - or boy, for that matter - stayed in her bed for longer than a few hours. It's a nice thing to come to bed to. 

"Hey," Kara says, and pats the bed beside her. "I was wondering where you were." 

"Yeah, well," Sara says. "Captain stuff." 

It's a lie, but if Kara notices, Sara can't read it on her face. Stalling isn't really part of a captain's duties, but that's exactly where Sara was, exactly what she's doing now. She takes her time changing into pyjamas, tying her hair back into a loose ponytail to sleep. She tries not to think about the fact that she can feel Kara, noticing her but trying not to. 

Eventually, Sara runs out of excuses. 

She usually sleeps up against the inside of her bed, with her back pressed against the wall, but Kara's already there. The only space for Sara is at the edge, Kara at her back. It doesn't mean anything. It's just sharing a bed, and that doesn't have to be anything more, but somehow with Kara it feels like something intimate. Everything with Kara feels like something intimate. 

She curls onto her side, back to Kara, and listens to the room. The space itself is quiet, but Kara's breathing tells Sara that she's still wide awake. She can practically hear Kara thinking, knows there's a conversation coming. 

"Thanks for taking me with you," Kara says. Her voice makes her sound small, young, and Sara wonders for the first time how old she actually is. "I've never time-traveled before. It was pretty fun." 

"Yeah, well," Sara says. "Anytime." 

She hears the rustle of sheets, feels the mattress dip and knows that Kara's turning onto her side. She taps at Sara's shoulder, gently, and Sara rolls to face her. "You're really strong," Kara says. "For doing what you do." 

Sara frowns. "What do you mean?"

Kara swallows, and even in the dark Sara can tell that her eyes are bright with unshed tears. "I don't know if I'd be able to keep myself from changing the past, if I had the chance." 

Sara looks away. Kara keeps doing this, casually cutting right to the heart of things when Sara's least expecting it. "Trust me," Sara says, a bit gruffly. "It's not as easy as it looks." 

Kara reaches up. Sara's hair is already slipping out of her ponytail, and Kara wraps a loose strand around her index finger, releases it. Her fingertips slide across the curve of Sara's cheek and land at the angle of her jaw. Kara's so near, her nose practically touching Sara's, and from here Sara can't help but let Kara occupy her full attention. She can't keep herself from noticing the way Kara's hair smells _fantastic_ , the heat of her body, the way she's watching Sara with a question in her eyes. 

"But you do the right thing anyway," Kara says. There's wonder in her voice. Sara's not sure she deserves it. 

She exhales, breathing out tension and emotion. As she inhales, Kara closes the distance between them. Her mouth is gentle and slow, and she kisses Sara so softly that Sara can't help but lean nearer, silently seeking more. A thrill runs through Sara's chest, excitement and warmth beginning to dance under her skin. Kara kisses her so tentatively that Sara feels like they've hardly kissed at all, but when they break apart Sara's breath is coming a little faster, all the same. 

Kara watches her carefully, eyes bright in the dark. 

"Thank you," Sara whispers. 

Kara chuckles. There's a moment, after she finishes laughing, when Kara watches her with searching eyes. Sara can see her thinking, knows that it's the difference between the two of them continuing to kiss or settling into sleep. She waits. 

Kara chooses kissing. 

She threads her hand into Sara's hair, pulling her close, loosening her ponytail even further. Her mouth is more confident against Sara's and Sara _likes_ it, likes feeling Kara ease into this. She groans at the feel of her, and when Kara grins against her mouth, she lets her lips part. 

Kara sighs against her mouth, and shuffles her body nearer. She arches her back, and suddenly her whole body is pressing against Sara, warm and strong, and Sara feels an answering ache begin between her legs. She sighs again. It's just been a while, and this is something so different from Sara's usual. This is softness and tenderness, unhurried, and somehow that makes Sara more eager than anything. 

Kara responds to Sara's sigh with her mouth, tongue slip-sliding against Sara's lips and then past them, licking inside. Sara's never felt more awake, suddenly incredibly aware of the taste of Kara's mouth and the warm, sweet throb of her own cunt. 

Sara rolls again, lifting herself up and landing so that she can arrange herself on top of Kara, bookending Kara's head with her arms and straddling her belly. "Hey," Kara whispers. 

"Hey." Sara's voice comes out rough. Her heart is thudding so hard that she can feel it all the way to her throat, this rush of blood and adrenaline at just a taste of Kara. Kara reaches out to put a hand on each of Sara's hips, her touch tentative, and it's all Sara can do to keep still. 

"Is this okay?" Kara asks.

Her thumb finds the waistband of Sara's sweatpants and she starts plucking at it, experimentally. Sara groans. "It's more than okay, with me. If it's okay with you?" 

Kara nods, lower lip caught between her teeth, and Sara's pretty sure she's actually _blushing_. "Yeah," she says. Her voice is so _soft_ ; the sound seems to curl around Sara's heart and squeeze, getting her breathless all over again. 

Sara pulls at the hem of Kara's shirt, just enough to expose a little bit of skin. It's a question, and Kara replies eagerly, sitting up to help Sara slide it off of her. Kara's not wearing anything under her shirt - of course she's not, they were planning on _sleeping_ \- and Sara has a few moments where she feels like she can't breathe. Kara is a wonder beneath her, bare-chested and gorgeous and Sara can hardly believe that this is happening. 

She slides her palms up Kara's abdomen, beginning at her waist and inching higher, letting herself feel the heat of her skin. Kara responds beautifully, her shy composure turning to shivers and shudders as Sara palms the underside of her breasts and then follows with her mouth. She drags her teeth across the very softest skin she can find, applying pressure until she hears a whimper, feels Kara's hips shift underneath her. Then she draws her tongue across one nipple and sucks, gently. "Oh _gosh_ ," Kara whispers. 

Now it's Sara's turn to laugh. "You're cute," she says, tilting her head up to meet Kara's eyes. 

"Thanks," Kara huffs, breathlessly. She's definitely blushing now. 

Sara keeps meeting her eyes as she moves across Kara's body, and wraps her mouth around Kara's other breast. " _Oh_ ," Kara says, full-throated. Her head tilts backward and the rest of her body arches up against Sara's mouth. 

Sara allows herself an answering sigh, lingers on the taste of Kara's skin and the sound Kara makes in the back of her throat when Sara's tongue brushes against just the right spot. She takes her time kissing a trail across Kara's sternum, then down toward her belly. Kara's so _expressive_ , is the thing, and every touch feels like a new discovery. It makes Sara want to touch her more and more, to map the sounds that come from kissing every inch of her. She doesn't linger long. 

When she reaches Kara's hips, the hem of her sweatpants and underwear, she pauses. Kara's watching her, now, propped up on her elbows so that she can meet Sara's eyes and see the eagerness there, the question. Kara nods, and lifts her hips so that Sara can slide both layers off in one movement, ending with Kara naked and Sara crouched between her legs. 

She's near enough to Kara's cunt that she can see the wetness, can almost smell the heat of her, and it's delicious. She wants to taste it, wants to know what sounds Kara will make with Sara's tongue between her lips.

She starts with Kara's legs. Working her way upward, she traces the shape of Kara's knee, slowly dragging her fingertips toward the apex of Kara's thighs. Kara wriggles underneath her, hips arching up. Her thighs flex toward each other, then part, as if she's trying to keep herself still. Sara drags both palms up toward Kara's hips, presses down. "Is this alright?" she asks. 

Kara's worrying at her lower lip, eyes glazed-over with arousal, and Sara can see the effort it takes for her to say, "Yes."

That's all the encouragement Sara needs to move forward, to arrange herself so that she's flat on the bed between Kara's legs. She props herself on her elbows and leans in to kiss at Kara's cunt. She starts on the outside, presses her mouth down on top of the place where Kara's clit should be, indirect pressure. Kara's hands fly up to the top of Sara's bunk, and she presses them flat against the wall as she cries out, "Oh, _oh_ , yes." 

Sara slides her tongue between Kara's lips, uses it to part them and feel her, velvety-hot and so wet that Sara can already feel it against her chin. Her clit is firm against Sara's tongue and she laps at it once, twice, before she's rewarded with a shout that ends in a tense, high-pitched moan. It's beautiful, _hot_ , and Sara feels her own cunt start to throb in reply. She's so pretty like this, tastes so good, and Sara just wants to make her feel it. 

Kara's quieter after that, but Sara can feel the tension building in Kara's hips, her thighs. Every muscle in Kara's body feels like it's flexing in time with the movement of Sara's tongue, as she shifts from gentle movements to a faster rhythm, tongue flicking side-to-side across Kara's clit. It's not long before she starts to sigh. Sara listens as those sighs build in pitch, crescendoing to a gentle gasp and then silence as Kara's body goes taut. She can feel the flutter of Kara's inner walls against her chin, keeps the movement of her tongue steady until Kara's body slowly relaxes and she lets out a long, breathless laugh. 

"Whoa," Kara huffs, as she reaches down to stroke at Sara's hair. "That was just -" she says, then laughs again. 

Sara allows herself a brief moment of pride. Kara's hand slips from Sara's hair to her cheek, and her thumb traces the slippery outline of Sara's mouth. "You look so pretty, down there," Kara says. 

"Well, you're not so bad yourself up there," Sara says, offering Kara a half-smile. 

Kara beams down at her, and Sara does her best not to think about the way her heart flips a little bit at the sight. "Come here," Kara says. 

Sara obliges, rising onto her knees and moving back up the bed, so that she and Kara are eye to eye once more. Kara smiles at her again - is still smiling - as she pulls Sara into a slow, lazy kiss. 

Sara's not expecting things to go much further than that. She's been with enough women to get a feel for when things are going to be reciprocated, and when they won't, and tonight feels like the latter. Getting to taste Kara, to feel her come, was more than enough. 

She's not expecting Kara to slide her hand across Sara's belly, or to slip it underneath Sara's shirt. But Kara does, and Sara's body is _ready_ for it, desire suddenly flaring back up as an ache between her legs. Now that it's happening, all she wants is to be touched. 

"Could I -" Kara asks, her voice tentative, her eyes a question. 

Sara's already slipping out of her clothes, huffing, " _Yes_ ," as she slips her shirt over her head. 

Then she's naked, and Kara is staring at her, open-mouthed. "Wow," she whispers. 

Kara trails her fingertips across Sara's shoulders, her collarbones, down her chest. Her touch is feather-light and Sara feels it like electricity, settling between her legs, sharp and hot. She wants to enjoy it, to relax into this, but her body is insistent about what it wants and it's making her impatient. Her hips move, searching for contact, and Kara responds with a chuckle in the back of her throat and her mouth on Sara's abdomen. 

She kisses her way lower, stopping when her mouth is hovering over Sara's hipbones. She rests there a moment, wrapping her lips around the skin there and suckling, gently. Sara lets out a harsh breath, whispers, " _Yes._ " 

Kara touches her with fingertips first, slipping them across Sara's vulva and dipping inside. Sara's slick for her, has been slippery-wet since the moment they started, but Kara's gasp at the feel of her makes it even _better._ Kara's touch is tentative but it still _works_ , gentle fingers finding her clit and sliding against it, tracing slow circles until Sara groans and bucks her hips upward. 

Kara's forearm is resting on top of Sara, her fingertips splayed out across Sara's abdomen. As Sara starts to move, Kara's arm flexes, just slightly, and suddenly gentle touch turns into insistent pressure. "Hold still," Kara says. Her voice is all sunshine, gentle as anything, but that touch is all steel and it's _nice_.

Kara kisses at Sara's thigh, first, experimentally. Her mouth is warm and curious against the sensitive skin and it's so good, so close-but-not-quite that Sara whimpers. Slowly, so slowly, Kara trails her kisses upward, and there's a confusing mix of mouth and fingers and then Kara's tongue is against her clit. Sara's glad to be held down, a little. She's so worked up that otherwise, she might hit the ceiling. Kara's tongue is firm against her and she licks across Sara's clit until she groans. She uses her mouth like she's learning, but _oh_ , she's a quick study, and its been more than too long since Sara had the chance to be touched like this. Kara hits her clit just right and Sara feels herself clench, almost-but-not-quite tipping over the edge. She moans, the word _fuck_ slipping out, ragged and broken in her throat. 

Kara actually laughs in response, the sound vibrating against Sara's cunt, and works her tongue faster. Sara's orgasm hits her hard and fast, she hardly has time to anticipate it before she's seeing white and tumbling over the edge, loud and messy against Kara's mouth. 

Kara carries her through it, mouth working slowly against Sara until she's good and done. "Was that, um -?" Kara starts to ask. 

Now it's Sara's turn to laugh. "Holy shit, yes," she says. "Come here."

Kara joins her eagerly, tucking her head right up against Sara's shoulder and settling in with a movement that can only be described as _snuggling._ She's still got that instinct for tenderness, for intimacy. Sara thinks about saying something, or maybe establishing distance. But the thing is, she's tired, and she's still feeling enough of her afterglow that snuggling doesn't sound like the worst thing ever. "You're still really pretty," Kara murmurs, kissing at the nearest part of Sara's collarbone. 

Sara has just enough energy to stroke her hair, and press an answering kiss to the top of her head. "So are you," she whispers, almost too softly to be heard. 

Kara hums in pleased reply, like maybe she heard it anyway.


End file.
